potty time
by redprototype150
Summary: Kmart has to go to the toilet and is it safe?


Potty time

We had set up camp near a gas station on the desert roads of Las Vegas.

I just finished helping Otto hand out lunch to all of the small convoy, cleaned the dishes and washed my clothing and let it hang out to dry.

Otto saying thanks I jumped down from the army truck onto the dry sand ground, seeing Claire talking to Carlos with her brother and Alice around a small table with a map on it.

They are must talking about where we are heading next cause Carlos just pointed somewhere on the big map spread out on the camp table and Claire looked up and glanced at me making me look at the ground blushing I got caught looking at the convoy leader.

Walking away quickly as I had to pee real badly. Looking up as I make my way to the gas station entrance door.

Opening the door and walking thought the dark station and hearing the door shut quietly behind me causing me to shiver in coldness.

Crossing my arms as I try to keep warm, walking over all of the food on the floor I see a toilets sign to my right with an arrow pointing left saying ladies toilets.

Turning left and walking down a food lane and seeing the toilets door, quickly opening it I walk inside letting out a freezing breath of how cold it is.

Walking over to one of the cubical and hearing the door slam shut behind me making me jump and turn around at the loud sound.

Just as I was about to go I heard hissing and a grunting sound making me freeze on the spot with wide eyes. _No way_

Slowly turning around I see an undead standing there with its mouth open and its ankle broken.

That's when it did a horrible scream making me put my hands over my ears from the deaf ling sound.

Quickly turning around and seeing Claire in front of me with her gun pointed behind me. Shit where did she come from.

'Duck!' she yelled before I ran and jumped into her right arm making both of us fall to the floor while hearing a gunshot and hearing the body drop behind me to the floor. She gasped my head as we fell on the floor.

Falling into Claire making it a safe fall while I felt Claire's arm around my hip holding me in place.

We just lied on each other panting heavy from the events, all I could do was breath heavy into Claire's neck before I realised our current positions making me blush deeply.

'You ok'? She asked me worried

I nodded my head not wanting to talk in cause I stutter since we are so close.

She must have realised because she started to move as I pushed myself off her before I feel her push her knee in-between my legs making me moan and whimper.

'Oh shit sorry' she yelled in shock and panic before I felt her move and I relaxed.

That's when I started to shake and gasp feeling my body freeze as I felt myself let go but I couldn't do anything.

Closing my eyes as I felt myself pee into my undies and onto Claire's jeans. I was waiting for her to yell or push me off and walk away disgusted by me peeing my pants.

Then I felt her freeze still before she turned her head and moved before gasping out loud in surprise.

I kept my eyes closed as how embarrassed I was about peeing myself from being so close to Claire and her body under mine.

Finally relaxing my lower stomach as I was empty now and I just stayed on top of Claire too ashamed of myself to move.

Next thing I now I feel Claire lifting her hand up I was expecting her to push me away but she started to stoke my hair softly making me clam down quietly.

'Sorry Claire' I whispered quietly how embarrassed I was about peeing on Claire.

'It's ok' she told me as she started to move her hand up and down my hip making me bite my lip.

'No it's not I just peed on you' I hissed out in disbelieve.

After a few seconds she didn't say anything before I felt her lift my chin up to look her in the eyes showing her my full attention.

'Kmart it's ok' she said before cupping my cheek softly before leaning down and capturing my lips into a soft passion kiss making me melt into her soft red lips.

Moaning into her mouth before we started to make out with our tongues forgetting about the dead body behind us.

I started to shake again and quickly pulled away.

''Claire we need to stop or I'm going to pee on you again' I told her with a deep breath.

'You mean have an orgasm Kmart'

'Yeah and I've already peed on you and I don't want to do that again' I explained to her with a red face.

Alright let's get you changed into same dry pants and ill change with you' she told me carefully lifting me up and bringing her with me.

'Oh ok cool' I said lamely trying to stop the dirty thoughts in my head.

'Do you think you can handle me naked in front of you without Cumming? She asked me with a smirk.

'Yeah' I told her with my mouth hanging open at what she said.


End file.
